The present invention relates to a high hat stand and particularly to means for adjusting the spring tension on the return spring of the operating shaft of a high hat stand.
In high hat mechanisms for cymbals, a return spring is usually provided on the cymbal operating shaft or on the foot pedal of the high hat stand. The tension of this spring is ordinarily adjustable. In a conventinal mechanism for adjusting the spring tension, one end of the spring is supported by an adjusting member, and the adjustment is carried out by moving the adjusting member.
In a conventional adjustment mechanism however, the state of the adjustment of the spring is not easily ascertainable on the basis of its appearance or that of elements associated with it so that the adjustment of the force of the spring has been difficult to effect or to view. In addition, adjustment based upon the movement of the spring has been complicated.